The evil AOL or the Evil E-Mail from AOL
by Todd Maxwell
Summary: Duo recieves a mysteriouse e-mail.Alright chapter two up and I promise this one is better. Special guest appearence of Duo
1. Duo gets the e-mail

The Questionaire  
  
By: Todd Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: Did I spell that right? Oh yeah disclaimer: blah blah blah blah blah don't blah blah own blah blah Gundam Wing  
  
  
  
"You've got mail." Duo Maxwells AOL e-mail account said.  
  
"Oh, really gee thanks! Do you think I can't tell! I mean am I stupid or something!" Duo responded as he brushed his hand through his hair.  
  
"Maybe….." the computer mumbled.  
  
"Hey I heard that! Oh well I won't send you to gigabyte heaven yet." He scrolled the mouse across the screen and clicked on * New Mail *  
  
There was two messages, one from Hilde and one that was labeled 'We wish to know about you.'  
  
He thought 'Which one to read first.' He scrolled the arrow over to 'We wish to know about you' and clicked.  
  
A large e-mail popped up with random questions about nothing in particular.  
  
"This might take awhile." He said to himself. He slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and bent over, he picked up a Coke, "Always coke-a-cola."  
  
He walked back to the computer room and sat in his soft black chair. He opened the pepsi and began to read.  
  
'Thank you for accepting our e-mail, please fill out the following questions on the blanks given.' The e-mail said.  
  
"Easy enough." He thought as he read the first question:  
  
1: //If you could kill any Gundam Pilot, who would it be and why?//  
  
"Whadya mean *could* I can damnit I am the god-o-death! Oh yeah the question. It would have to be Quatre. He just freaks me out! All the pink and the khaki pants." Duo cringed as he read the next question.  
  
2: //What is your favorite food, and what topping or side?//  
  
"This one is pretty easy, I like sugar with a side of sugar and maybe a teaspoon of sugar on top!" he typed in. "Next."  
  
3: //What gender are you?//  
  
"Huh? Gender? Oh you mean boy/girl right? Well I am definitely a guy but I am not too sure about Quatre…" he read on.  
  
4: //What are your thoughts on Trowa Barton?//  
  
"Well, sometimes I don't even know if he is alive. I mean he never talks! For all we know he could be dead standing!" he took a sip of coke.  
  
5: //What is your favorite band?//  
  
"Duh,your kidding right? Powerman5000!" He grinned, "Heh, I bet no one would expect that."  
  
6: //What is your favorite song?//  
  
"Well, I guess it would have to be 'When Worlds Collide.' "  
  
7: //What is your favorite candy?//  
  
"Hmm.There are So many to choose from. I know: All of them!"  
  
8: //If you had to have your gundam blown up for a price, what would your price be?//  
  
"Damn you e-mail are you threatining me! My price would be One million boxes of sugar!"  
  
Just then his Gundam blasts off and in its place are one million boxes of sugar.  
  
"Damn you AOL!" Duo screamed as his Gundam took off. He turned back to the computer screen and read on.  
  
9: //So did you think your Gundam would really be stolen?//  
  
"No," he stopped mouth agape, "How did you know…….you you evil AOL internet service!"  
  
10: //If you could chose one band to blow up with your Gundam which would it be?//  
  
His brow furrowed in thought, "N*Sync would have to go! The band of boys that sound like girls! Mhuahahahahah! Ahem, excuse me."  
  
11: //Final question, who would you like to get this similar type of e- mail?//  
  
"Now here is a dumb question! Trowa, I mean if he gets it than he'll be forced to enter stuff about himself and than I'll know about him!"  
  
Duo scrolled over to the * Send * button and clicked it.  
  
Five minutes later *  
  
Trowa Barton clicked on his e-mail button. There was a message to him labeled 'We wis hto know about you.'  
  
"This could be interesting……"  
  
  
  
To be continued *  
  
Well on my next fic Trow fills out the evil e-mail. Please R&R! 


	2. Trowa gets the e-mail

The Questionaire, Trowa Style  
  
By: Todd Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: Did I spell that right? Oh yeah disclaimer: blah blah blah blah blah don't blah blah own blah blah Gundam Wing  
  
Trowa Barton walked over to his computer and sat down.  
  
He scrolled the mouse across the screen and double-clicked on the Internet Explorer button and his e-mail popped up.  
  
'You've got mail.' It stated, programmed to be energetic.  
  
"Yeah, thanks but I wish I could take your darn voice off, do you know how much space you take up?" Trowa asked softly, not expecting a reply.  
  
'Yeah, I get tha talot.' The computer murmured.  
  
"What the--- computers can not talk!" Trowa said suddenly getting distressed.  
  
He waited a few minutes and when the computer did not reply, he continued on.  
  
He clicked on his inbox icon.  
  
'You have *pause* Four messages.' The computer hummed.  
  
Trowa read over the list:  
  
Message One, Subject Midii Une  
  
Message Two, Duo, Subject 'For gods' sake don't check your e-mail.  
  
Message Three, Catherine, Your new mask  
  
Message Four, ????, We wish to know about you.  
  
He thought for a second and deleted message two, "That's probably a prank, but what is this?"  
  
Trowa Barton scrolled over and clicked on message four.  
  
A new screen popped up and a series of questions appeared.  
  
'Thank you for reading our servey, now if you would take some time out of your day and fill out the following questionaire, we would be most delighted!'  
  
"Alright.simple enough." He stated as he scrolled down to the questions.  
  
Question number one: If you could kill one Gundam Pilot, who would it be and why.  
  
Trowa immediately began to type. "This is too easy, Duo Maxwell. The baka is constantly talking! Sure you don't need to teach him to fight, the trick is teaching him to shut up!"  
  
Trowa expelled some pent up breath and read on.  
  
Question number two: What is your favorite food and/or topping.  
  
This one made Trowa stop and think, "Well Duo would probably put sugar," he laughed quietly, " but me, I personally am a fan of chinese food." He typed that in and thought, "A little bit of Chau Yun Fat would hit the spot right now." (get it! Chou Young Fat, the actor?)  
  
He read on to question three.  
  
Question number three: What gender are you, and do you like that gender?  
  
"Male, and you know I always wanted to wear a skirt……" he shook the thought and typed it down.  
  
Question number four: What are your thoughts on Duo Maxwell?  
  
"Well," he began. "I could go on for days and not one of them would be good! Alright he always talks, is rude impatient, and tons more!" he typed on and scrolled down to the next question.  
  
Question number five: What is your favorite band?  
  
"Well, finally a question I can answer in my sleep! The Symphony de lah Deur is my favorite band and my favorite song would be the Song of Silence."  
  
After typing that in he walked into the kitchen and hunched over the refrigerator.  
  
"What to eat…" he scanned the contents, "A-ha!" he said in triumph. He reached in and pulled out a plate of Valentines day cookies.  
  
He walked into the computer room, sat down, and continued on while nibbling a cookie.  
  
Question number six: If you could take one thing away from Duo Maxwell what would it be and why?  
  
Trowa, as if he had studied this immediately typed in: His mouth, so he would shut up.  
  
Trowa proof read the line and continued.  
  
Question number seven: What, if any, is your favorite candy?  
  
Trowa said to him self, "I don't eat candy. It is bad for you and would mess up my perfect anime teeth." He quietly typed that in and continued on down the line.  
  
Question number eight: If, for a price, you had to have your gundam blown up, what would you want?  
  
"Never! I would never blow up Heavyarms, but now that you mention it that hair gel I use is _very_ expensive and about one hundred boxes would help kindly." He typed tha tin.  
  
*across the street in Duos' house….*  
  
"Oh no, he is on question number eight. He didn't read my e-mail." Duo Maxwell said aloud.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
Duo turned around and saw Hilde awake on the bed.  
  
This must have looked very awkward, Duo murmuring to himself looking through the neighbours window with a pair of binoculars.  
  
"Yes," he turned around.  
  
Just then in a burst of red light Heavyarms dissapeared and in its' place was one thousand boxes of hair gel.  
  
Hilde, surprised by the actions fainted, leaving Duo awake, alone in the dark.  
  
*back to Trowa*  
  
"Nooooo," the pilot cried in agony as his Gundam flew off. "How dare it go! How dare they take you! I will aveng y-…." His eyes wandered over to the hair gel. "Oh, a present.'  
  
After applying some hair gel, Trowa returned to the computer to finish the survey.  
  
Question number nine: Did you really think your Gundam would be stolen?  
  
"No, but how did you….wait! It was the AOL company wasn't it!" Trowa seethed momentarily and then after regaining his composure read on.  
  
Question number ten: If you could chose one band to blow up with your Gundam which would it be?  
  
Trowa sat and thought for a second, "Well, most definitely Brittany Spears! She is the most annoying onna ever!"  
  
"Hey what have you been doing this whole time?" Quatre asked as he walked in from the living room, where Quatre, Dorothy and himself were having dinner ten minutes ago.  
  
"Um, uh…."  
  
Quatre cut in, "What's this? Hey let me try!"  
  
To be continued……..  
  
So how do you like part two? I will do a part on every Gundam Pilot and maybe gundam girl. So please read and review my story. Oh, yeah before I forget, sorry to all of you Brittan Spears fans! //- \\// -That is Trowa giving the 'Peace' sign  
  
Ja-Ne 


End file.
